Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27221480-20151124230159
To Barbara: Yes! Those were some pretty funny moments :) Haha me too :P It felt weird not to laugh at a TBBT episode... even weirder to cry. I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought either! Ooh yes! They should definitely play "Darlin" at least ONCE during the episode! Or even if they haven't managed to fit it into the actual episode, they should at least play it at the end. Haha yes XD 16 days is certainly enough time to edit it in! You tell those writers how it should be! Lol :P Yeah, a Valentine's Day proposal is most likely! Awww... I would love for it to happen in front of the rest of the group too :) It would make it seem... I don't know, more special? More... romantic? I don't know lol, I guess it would just be nice to see Sheldon show that he's not afraid to tell Amy how he feels about her, no matter who's watching :) They'd better not make us wait until the season finale... I can't take much more waiting! Yeah, I think this season's dramatic ending will probably be someone finding out/ announcing that they're pregnant. Not sure who though. Although the writers do seem to be hinting towards a Howardette baby... hmm... or maybe that's just what they WANT us to think... maybe it will be a Lenny baby instead... or a mini-Cooper after all. Lol, watch us be completely wrong and it'll be Emily who's actually pregnant XD Nah, I don't think they'd have Emily be pregnant. Although you never know... Aaaahh, all this guessing and not knowing is driving me crazy XD Yes! Only 16 days to go now!! Haha two weeks does sound a lot better than three :) Yes, I'll watch "The Platonic Permutation" again on Thursday. I'll try not to cry this time lol, and I'll try to appreciate some of the funnier moments :P Yeah! Hurry up and release some teasers for us please! I need those promo pics! Haha yes, TV writers can be cruel! (And yes, I have watched "Frasier" lol.) Hopefully we won't have to wait too much longer! *Sigh* it's times like this I wish I could time travel :P Shamy will always be our special couple! :D (...Even if they aren't as innocent as they used to be lol.) And I know, right?? It takes me so long to write (well, type :P) everything, and then when I read it before posting I'm just like, "nope... that doesn't make sense... neither does that... and wow, that part isn't even English... or any language." It's so frustrating! Oh well, at least I'm not alone with my typing gibberish XD Fun fact: this is the second time I'm having to write this. The first time I accidently refreshed the page and deleted everything... *Sigh* -_- Well done Jess... lol :P Yes :D I've never had a penpal before. Not even a virtual one lol. This really is cool :) Oh that's awesome :D Maybe they WILL check the forums! HELLO WRITERS! Lol XD *fingerscrossed!* Shamy4ever!!! <3 <3 <3 :D PS: Woooo so much yay for us! Haha :) PPS: Yes! I'll go watch it after I finish writing this lol. It's weird, knowing what's going to happen before other people do... almost like we are in on a secret. Which I guess we kinda are lol. Ok, I'm gonna go watch the interview now :) Bye :P Oh, and don't worry about the spacing lol, I can still read it just fine.